vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Swamp Thing (Classic)
Can we upgrade God Thing to At least 2-A? I read the storyline he's from and that would make sense.Matthew Schroeder (talk) 14:30, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Please explain further. Antvasima (talk) 14:49, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Well, basically, Swamp God is very lacking on fits. It is stated that he could have become a threat to The Voice if left unchecked, as he kept growing in power and becoming one with the elements and Earth itself. However, he isn't as powerful as said claim implies. He was still completely depowered by John Constantine who ultilized trickery and magic. After obtaining control of all the elements, Swamp Thing became the Earth itself, as a sort of abstract / conceptual being . He is everything and everyone who exist on Earth, and is one with their bodies, minds and souls. This would also naturally give him Omnipresence on Earth. However, immediately afterwards he ascends to a higher existence. A four dimensional existence, to be precise, where he (Well, it would be more accurate) meets withother abstract embodiments of the planets of the Solar System , and then it and Alec Holland, the human Swamp Thing became two separate beings, and Alec returns to Earth . Basically, all the talk in the storyline about God Thing = The Presence is pure exaggeration. It is still bound by the 4th Dimension. The best we can do is rate it as At least 2-A due to being vastly superior to The Word. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 18:54, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Well, it seems extremely uncertain, given that it is extremely illogical that every embodiment of a mere planet would be of multiversal strength. Most likely, the relation to The Word is a case of typical Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics Plot Induced Stupidity inconsistencies. Antvasima (talk) 05:34, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Well, there isn't any Power-scaling problems here. Both The Word and God Thing both appear in one storyline only, and it is the same storyline even. God Thing is a 4th Dimensional being, and stronger than The Word. Hence the At least 2-A rating making sense. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 13:28, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Also, the OBD ranks God Thing as Multiversal+, so there's that. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 14:17, July 11, 2016 (UTC) If The Word has only appeared in one story, we likely should not have a profile for him. Regardless, if The Word is scaled from The Spectre at his peak, the power-scaling rules are still in effect, unless the Spectre was displayed at full power within this story. Especially considering that it would logically rate every single planetary embodiment in existence as Multiverse level+, which makes no logical sense whatsoever. Antvasima (talk) 15:03, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Well, we shouldn't rate every planetary embodiment in existence as Multiverse level+. The Word should still have his profile since he is an aspect of The Presence and thus an important character, and he has enough feats (Completely transcending time and manipulating it at will, for instance) to earn his 2-A status. I just think that Go Thing would scale to him. Also, God Thing is the embodiment of Earth, yes, but he is a 4th Dimensional being who exists in a higher reality. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 15:18, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Well, transcending time and being 4-Dimensional could just be a High 3-A feat, not necessarily 2-A. I am uncertain. Perhaps it is best to ask DarkLK. Antvasima (talk) 15:27, July 11, 2016 (UTC)